When Two Magics Collide
by Vicodin-221B
Summary: 11 year old Artemis Fowl has been researching fairies for a year when he gets a letter from Hogwarts. He was right about the magic, but wrong about the kind. Or was he? Could there be more than one type of magic? Is the world ready for Artemis the wizard?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Hogwarts Schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The dark, cavernous hallway was crowded with adolescents. The only light shone from flickering torches above their heads, and there was a set of ornate double doors at either end of the chamber. Both sets were closed.

The ordinary thing to do in this situation is talk to your compatriots, but it seemed that few were taking advantage of this opportunity, preferring simply to stare at the other occupants of the hall. Artemis noticed that a few of the children were drawing more attention than others, himself included.

It was hardly surprising that Artemis had drawn attention. He was tall for eleven, one of the tallest in the passage, but this was not why the others were staring. Artemis Fowl II was dressed in a charcoal grey Armani suit, handmade Italian loafers, and a floor-length black robe. This was not the uniform the other children were dressed in. Well, except for the robe.

Artemis had put some effort into finding a version of the approved uniform that was not both hideous and unnecessarily uncomfortable. He had failed, and had brought quite a portion of his customary wardrobe along with him. Only the black robes he found to be adequately tasteful and functional.

Artemis scanned the hallway, looking for the others who were drawing attention. It always paid to be informed and prepared, he had learned that from Butler, and he had already devised several means of escape from this chamber, should the need arise.

The boy who was drawing the most glances, Artemis noticed with a small jolt, looked remarkably like himself. In fact, many of the more observant youngsters were glancing from this boy to Artemis himself and back again. The other boy had Artemis's shock of black hair which contrasted sharply with his pale skin, and he was nearly as tall. Whereas Artemis was simply thin, however, this boy looked wiry and agile. The boy was also wearing glasses, rather ridiculous glasses in Artemis's opinion, which revealed a look of blank incredulity. This rather dull expression fit the boy's flat green eyes, so unlike Artemis's own piercing ice-blue. Perhaps not so much like him after all, Artemis concluded.

The boy Artemis's doppelganger was standing with was the tallest in the room, but unremarkable in every other way. The tall boy's red hair was hanging down in his face, and he stood with a crooked slouch, as if uncomfortable with his height. His expression was mirrored on many faces throughout the room, an expression of confusion and fear.

Artemis felt no fear. It was not an emotion he was accustomed to. He imagined his own expression was rather more difficult to read than others in this room. Again, Butler had trained him well. Butler was also the reason that Artemis was unfamiliar with fear. The young heir to the Fowl family had grown up with his burly manservant beside him, and knew that there was little that could confound Butler's extensive training in weaponry and unarmed combat.

Now, however, Butler was not beside him. Artemis felt slightly discomfited at the thought that he was alone for the first time in his life. Well, that wasn't strictly true. His bodyguard was housed on the grounds, and was probably waiting in the main hall with his ear pressed against the crack between the double doors. Poor Butler. All of his weaponry and surveillance equipment had been confiscated when they arrived at the school grounds. None of it would be functional, in any case. Even Artemis's own cellular phone-

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger." A girl with wiry brown hair which fell past her shoulders was extending her hand to him. Artemis looked intently at the girl, sizing her up. The girl's confidence seemed to waver under his frigid stare, and she cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Artemis Fowl II," he replied coldly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione responded. She seemed absurdly encouraged by his recognition of her introduction. "Isn't this place fascinating? I can't wait to see the Ravenclaw tower. That's the house I'll be sorted into, I'm absolutely certain of it. I imagine we'll be seeing rather a lot of one another."

"Will we?" Artemis asked, trying to convey his distaste for their current conversation as civilly as possible. You never knew who might be listening, and it wouldn't pay to alienate the administrators too early on. He had plans which would hinge on having uncontested access to certain things and areas.

"Of course we will! Members of a house spend most of their time together. Of course, I'm assuming you'll be in Ravenclaw. Not many people want to be in Slytherin, that's where all the dark wizards come from, and no one thinks much of Hufflepuff either. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are the best houses, and you look smarter than you are brave." The girl smiled beneficently, as if waiting for him to acknowledge that string of nonsense as a compliment. Artemis decided it was time to enlighten this girl, whether the administrators were listening or not. He didn't want her to imagine that she could walk up to him and interrupt his thoughts on her own terms.

"Since it is not within my power to alter the circumstances, there is a perfectly reasonable chance that we will both become members of Ravenclaw house. I assure you though, Ms. Granger, that we will not be spending our free time together. Nor will I spend my current time discussing the matter further. Now, would you like to think of an alternative way to occupy yourself while you wait, or shall I have my bodyguard think of one for you?" Artemis paused to take in the effect his reproach was having on Hermione. She had gone quite pale, save for the flush spreading in her cheeks. "What? No thoughts? Ah, well. Perhaps your magnificent intellect has overcome you and left you at a loss for words. In any case, I can assure you that if you don't find someone else to pester with your tedious gibberish, you will discover whether witches can fly without brooms."

It had occurred to Hermione for a moment that this strange boy might be teasing her, but one look at his eyes had dispelled her doubts. They were boring holes straight through her. The way the flickering torchlight brought his sharp features into focus made him seem almost inhuman. It was obvious that Artemis believed every word he said, and that he could carry out any threat he made. Hermione quickly turned and concealed herself in the crowd.

Artemis let a scornful smile play at the corner of his mouth. He doubted very much that Hermione Granger would bother him again. He was pleasantly surprised that Butler could intimidate people without being physically present. Of course, the entire student body knew who he was. Butler had insisted on checking every first-year student himself before allowing Artemis to remain with the group.

The students had been waiting for quite a while now. Surely it must be close to the time for the Sorting. Artemis was certain that he would be a model Slytherin. He was ambitious, cunning, and set firm goals. The only characteristic he lacked was a "thirst to prove himself," according to Hogwarts a History, and that was solely because the only person Artemis Fowl II sought to prove himself to was himself.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Slytherin was not to be a part of the plan. As irritating as she had been, Ms. Granger had provided Artemis with some valuable information. Slytherin was famous for dark wizards. Artemis couldn't afford to be a member of a house with a bad reputation. He was sure that his activities would earn him enough of one without added suspicion. No matter. He would simply have to implement his backup plan.

While Artemis had been lost in thought, the stern-faced professor who had led the new students into this dismal chamber had come back through the doors leading to the Great Hall.

"Now, boys and girls, you will be sorted into your houses. In a few moments, you will walk through these doors and wait for your name to be called. You will be called in alphabetical order by your last names."

The professor's name was McGonagall, if Artemis remembered correctly. He usually did. She was the head of Gryffindor house, and was apparently in charge of all new students. Artemis did not need to listen to her speech on the Sorting Hat. He had purchased at least one copy of most of the books in Flourish and Blotts for his records, and had read a fair number before arriving at Hogwarts. He was far too busy to listen now. Busy putting his plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a flashback chapter. I'll probably have more of these unless everyone hates this one. Let me know!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

**Fowl Manor**

**Summer**

Artemis sat back in his expensive computer chair, rubbing his temples. The fairy People were proving to be quite elusive, despite the extensive information he had gathered from various myths and local legends over the past year.

Apparently, each fairy had its own personal cache of gold. Artemis was slightly dubious about the rainbows and pots of gold coins, but he had recently discovered a way to get the accurate information he needed. Each fairy also had a sort of handbook; a manual which contained thorough information about fairy culture as well as rules which could not be broken. If Artemis could obtain such a book, he would have the advantage he needed to capture a fairy and hold it for ransom. Separating a fairy from its gold would be no easy feat, but would be a relatively quick and secretive way to restore the Fowls' lost status.

Artemis was awake several hours earlier than usual. He wanted to cross-reference his best leads regarding the People with his available contacts and resources. He hoped that this would give him an idea of which way to proceed with his investigations. Some of his contacts were in different time zones, however, which necessitated waking rather early in order to have them available if Artemis had questions for them.

This required that Butler wake early, as well, but he didn't mind. He was already out on the grounds, performing a general security assessment. As a graduate of Madame Ko's Academy, Butler was quite adept at encountering any circumstance calmly, from a 'peaceful place' inside him. Juliet was not so skilled.

"Juliet, would you close that window? The breeze is somewhat distracting," Artemis asked pointedly.

"The wind's the only thing keeping me awake! I'm tired, and it's pretty boring just sitting here watching you type," Juliet mused.

Artemis regretted that Butler had woken Juliet. He turned slowly to face the teenage girl. "My goal is not to entertain you. My goal is to complete my duty as heir to the Fowl family. Your diverting breeze is a hindrance to my goal. Kindly close the window." Artemis's voice was as cold as his icy blue eyes.

"Okay," Juliet chirped nervously. "Consider the window closed."

Artemis turned back to the computer and was about to pick up where he had left off when Juliet gasped. What now? Had she broken a nail on the hinge?

"You need to come here!" Juliet called to Artemis. He turned around, and was about to criticize her for interrupting him when he saw what she was pointing at.

The sun had not yet risen, so it was difficult to see, but there seemed to be something flying toward Fowl Manor. Either the object was very small, or it was still very far off. Artemis began planning for the worst.

"Juliet, alert Butler immediately. I'll meet both of you downstairs-" Artemis was cut off when Butler sprinted through the door.

"Master Artemis, there's something small headed for this window. I noticed it about three minutes ago and thought I should be here. I think it's an owl, but I can't be sure." Butler had closed the window and was tracking the object's progress through his binoculars. "My advice is to leave, now."

"Let me see." Artemis took the binoculars and looked at the flying object carefully. "It is most certainly an owl. A very small one, too. Most likely _Micrathene whitneyi_;the Elf Owl."

Butler did not look convinced. "Owls don't usually live near populated areas, do they?"

"No, and I don't want this one getting any closer." Artemis assumed that Butler had not gone out on the grounds unprepared. "Do you have a tranquilizer dart gun?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure I can hit it at this distance." Butler looked uncertainly at the small bird.

"Wait until you have a clear shot, then. Elf Owls are not indigenous to this part of Ireland. It is here for a reason. I want an opportunity to examine it."

"Master Artemis, these darts contain Xylazine." Butler looked uncertainly at his young charge. "They're only for use on livestock, officially. Used on such a small target-"

Artemis glared at Butler in annoyance. "I know what the darts contain and about the risks involved. Whether the owl is rendered unconscious or dies of heart failure makes no difference. Surely you have a clear shot by now."

Butler nodded, then carefully loaded his dart gun with a tranquilizer syringe. He opened the window a crack and took aim, staring intently at his unfortunate target. Juliet looked on uncomfortably as her brother pulled the trigger, and couldn't suppress a little squeal when the bird fell from the air. Artemis ignored her.

"Butler, please check the bird for possible security threats. If you decide that it is safe, bring it back to the study."

Butler left quickly to retrieve the bird, leaving his sister and his young employer to watch from the window. Butler stopped several meters from the bird's fallen form, scanning the area for anomalies. Then he walked slowly over to it, and bent down, still obviously on high alert. Butler placed the owl carefully in a sterilized container, closed the lid, and turned back to the manor.

When Butler returned to the study, he did not have the owl with him. Artemis assumed that it was dead, and that Butler did not want to upset Juliet. Ah, well. A dead owl was that much easier to examine. Still, Artemis had asked Butler to bring it back to the study.

"Butler, was I not clear in my instructions? Whether the owl was alive or not, you were to bring it here." Then Artemis noticed the look in his bodyguard's eyes. Had the bird actually presented a security risk?

"Master Artemis, I think we should forget the bird for now. Look at what it was carrying!" Butler handed Artemis an envelope.

Artemis was surprised that an Elf Owl could carry something like this. That surprise was immediately overshadowed by the utter astonishment he felt when he read who the envelope was addressed to:

Artemis Fowl II

Second Floor Study

Fowl Manor, Dublin


End file.
